saving_the_multiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle
Kyle is the one of the main protagonists along with Dylan as his only companion. Appearnce *In Kyle's Secret Lives His clothes are simmiler to Yin Yang Light and Dark ''and has black hair. *Throught Saving The Multivereses He has black hair with a green T-Shirt with a shurken on it with a black jacket and blue pants and has green eyes. *In the 2003, He gained new clothes: a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. *In the 2012 he wore some of his orginal clothes like blue pants, black shirt and shoes but replaces his green jacket with a white hoodie with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side. *In the Ninja Tribunal Arc he gained a black coat is a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region with a white Acolyte amulet on it. *When the final battle with the Tengu Shredder His black coat is now white and is covered with intricate black designs, like the colours of Yin and Yang and has been dubbed "Super Kyle" when he goes in that form and his hair turns grey. *During the Space Arc he gains a battle suit created by the 2012 Fugitoid that allowed him to battle and uses his magic it is black with red and yellow stripes on it with a belt. Powers, Skills and Abilities He is a very skilled Martial Artist as he is able to take on all four of the turtles, he can also use magic that can allow him to use many things, Kyle is highly intelligent for his age, as the was a temporary leader of the Ninja Turtles in the 2012 Dimensions, he is a capable leader and tactician. *Magic: During his time with the Gargoyles he learned how to do Magical abilities: *Time Travel: He learned to travel through time using the Phoenix Gate. *Spell Casting: He is able to cast spells from his spell books. *Wu Xing Manipulation: He is able to master the five elemants. *Elemental Recomposition: Able to combine his elemants. *Ninja Magic: His powers are simmiler to Shinigami. *Potion Creation: He is able to create potions in vials. *Chi Magic: He is able to use magic with Chi. *Magical Beam Emission: He is able to shoot magical beams from his hands. *Magic Aura: He is able to use his magical aura like Gwen uses her Mana. *Omni-Magic: Near the end he will have The ability to '''use all forms of magic'. *Elemental Magic: He has the power to use Fire, Ice Water, Wind, Air, Earth and Thunder. *Transcendent Mage Physiology: In the finale he will become the Phoneix he was ment to be. *Space Magic: His magic has increased during his space adventure with the turtles. *Illusion-Casting: He is able to cast Illusions to confuse his enemies. *Magic Ball Projection: He is able to shoot magic balls from his hands. *Magical Wing Manifestation: He is able to create magical wings from his back. *Magical Wall Generation: He is able to create a wall to protect himself from his enemies. Personality Next to the Leonardos he is the most mature and is serious and has a strong will and does whatever it takes to protect his friends and family and can be stubborn at times. Weapons *The Eternal Blades: The first weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like eletric magic swords. *The Sharpshooter: The second weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like magic guns *The Lindworm: The third weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like magic spears. *The Frozen Pride: The fourth weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is like a magic shield. *The Skyspitter: The fifth weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is like a giant heavy sword. *The Book Of Retribution: The sixth weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is a magic book that helps with his Mana powers. *The Lunatic: The seventh weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is his most powerful and dangerous weapon. *The Eternal Flames: The Eighth weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is like giant fire like Shurakens. *The Arpeggio: The nineth weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is a sitar that can move water. *The Fair Game: The tenth weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like magic cards and dice. *The Graceful Dahlia: The elventh weapon Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and is a giant scythe. *The Foudre: The twelveth weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like mini knives. *The Oathkeeper and Oblivion: The Thirteenth and final weapons Kyle obtained during his training with the Ninja Tribunal and are like black and white key shaped swords and can only be obtained as "Super Kyle". *The Beeds Of Subjacation: Kyle placed four of these beeds on Rahzar, Tokka, Groundchuck and Dirtbag on them to prevent them from doing anything crazy or anything wrong. *The Sword Of Yurikawa: Kyle's first major sword and weapon and has magical abilties and kept it for his battles. *The Sword Of Tengu: Kyle's second sword and is the the most powerful sword. *Star Sword: A sword he got from the mystic Anaheim from the Mighty Ducks Dimension. *Acolyte Amulet: An Amulet was given to him by the Ninja Tribunal and and in acess to his Super Kyle form. *TARDIS: A gift given by The Doctor *Demon Chi: A sorce of the Demon Sorcerers from the Jackie Chan Adventures and have bonded with him and have 8 diffrent powers: Wind, Water, Earth, Moon, Sky, Thunder, Moutain and Fire. *The Talismans: Magical objects he took from the Jackie Chan Adventures Dimension and were based on the Chinease Zodiac and have diffrent powers: Levitation, Super Strength, Invisibilty, Super Speed, Astral Projection, Combustion, Motion to the Motionless, Healing, Transformation, Immortality, Heat Beam Eyes and Yin Yang. *Phoneix Gate: The third and final magical object he has and it has the ability to travel through time. *Eye Of Odin: The scound magical item he has and it embraced Kyle's inner magic. *The ''Grimorum Arcanorum: ''is a spell book he had from Kyle's Secret Lives and uses it's spells to help his friends. * Voice Actor Vincent Corazza Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Former Mutants Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Brothers Category:Cousins